Overture to Rienzi
by cantalyne
Summary: hi! my mom worked backstage at the kennedy center. unfortunately, i didn't ask her about any actual facts about what it's like backstage, so this may or may not be accurate. :-) anywayz, tenchi and the gang visit the concert hall, and find a girl who need


Sasami stared in awe at the giant skylights overhead as she entered the concert hall. To her, it seemed as if the ceiling was made of pure, clear ice, and the bright rays of the sun streaming through the glass gave it an almost holy appearance.   
"What's the matter, Sasami?" Ayeka teased gently. "You've seen places just as grand as this in Jurai."  
"Yes... but..." Sasami gestured feebly, trying to describe the difference, but she was at loss for words.   
"I know what you mean," Ryoko said, gazing into the sky. "Like the whole world is glowing."  
Sasami nodded vigorously and took in the plush red carpet lining the gigantic stairwell, the gilt edging of the walls, the bright, silvery mirrors, the elegant people, all reflecting light, light, light. "It's like... it's like..."   
"Jurai," Ayeka said softly; her voice was expressionless.   
Her tone caught Tenchi's attention as he shut the great glass door. What is she thinking? Did she feel regret? Distaste? Comfort? Ah well. He knew the all the details and remote corners of the hall like the back of his hand, but with his visitors here for the first time, he looked at it with fresh eyes.  
It was magnificent. And rather imposing. If you weren't used to it, you could find yourself intimidated by its stern beauty. But he was familiar with the grace of the old building and led his group around with ease.   
He was glad he had decided to take them here, to a place where everyone would hopefully find a common ground. It was winter, and the constant blizzards were driving everyone stark raving mad. Music, Tenchi had always observed, soothes the savage beast. And he had quite the house full of savage beasts. Oh, yes. Quite.  
Sasami was still turning slow circles as she took in the room. "Hey, this is just the hall, Sasami," Tenchi informed her with a smile. "Wait till we get to our seats; then the real fun will begin!"  
The young girl shook her head. Obviously the thought of an even more incredible room was beyond her imagination. But... "Can we go see?"  
"Sure," Ayeka answered, looking at Tenchi, "why not?"  
Tenchi led them up the plush stairway and presented his ticket to the usher. The upright old man took a quick look at their tickets, gave a nod of approval, and took off at a brisk pace toward the orchestra seats. Sasami, walking backwards, almost fell on top of the usher, and was rewarded with a rather hard and unpleasant stare.   
"Sorry," she whispered, but was soon too distracted to recall her embarrassment.   
The rug, red, and the gilt decorations were just as though they had been taken from the main hall. But the chandeliers: new, and gleaming the gleam of polished gold and pure diamond. The ceiling from which said chandelier hung arched high over the stage, upon which row upon row of chairs and stands were set up. No orchestra members yet adorned the stage, but the entire atmosphere seemed to invite them in. And the conductor's stand waited patiently; its time would come.  
Sasami was still drinking this in when Ryoko nudged Tenchi. "Don't you think we ought to get back to the main entrance? Mihoshi and Kiyone said they'd meet us there ten minutes ago, and they'll be lost on their own."  
Tenchi smiled. "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, guys. Yes, Sasami, you too. We'll be back."  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were just bursting in as Tenchi and the others approached the entrance. Mihoshi shivered, and powdery snow swirled in a shower around her. "It's snowing!" she announced with her characteristic bright smile.   
Kiyone brushed more tiny flakes off the top of her head. "Yeah, it's really going at it. Not much buildup, though, so we're okay. So what's up?"  
"Why don't we get some refreshments?" Tenchi suggested tentatively as he pointed to a nearby cart, and was promptly run over as all the girls rushed to the stand.  
"Whaddya mean, no sake?" Ryoko stared at Tenchi in bewilderment. He smiled at her.   
"I mean, no sake."  
"Would madame care for some champagne?" said the proprietor of the cart, expertly filling an elegant glass.   
Ryoko shrugged. "Sure, what the heck." She proceeded to grab and down the glass. Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she commented, "Ya know, if you added some sugar, it would taste just like ginger ale."  
"Tenchi?" Sasami tugged his sleeve. "Can I go back to my seat and wait?" She popped a Junior Mint into her mouth and looked up at him hopefully.  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi looked around.  
"I suppose it's all right," Ayeka said slowly, "but be careful."  
  
Sasami settled into her seat happily and smiled up at nothing in particular. From her superb orchestra seat, she was able to enjoy a flawless view of the entire concert hall. By twisting a few degrees in either direction, she could afford a few of the graceful balconies, hanging off the walls as if suspended in air. She leaned back in her plush seat and offered the world a deep sigh of contentment.  
A face suddenly appeared in front of hers.  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sasami screamed in response and flailed around a bit, tossing her Junior Mints into the air, which fell in a chocolate shower around her.   
"Hey, hey, it's okay!" said the face, which, Sasami noticed, quite suddenly, was upside-down. Looking up, she could see that the feet to which this particular face belonged to were hooked over the railing of one of the (much) lower balconies above her head. Sasami sighed in relief. It was just another girl.   
The girl dislodged her feet and neatly flipped herself over; she somehow managed to land square on the back of the seat. "Hi!" she said. "I've been looking for another kid to hang with at these concerts, but I guess classical music is too 'boring' for most." Her fingers made little quotation marks, and she rolled her eyes as if to express her general contempt for 'most.' "So, what's your name?"  
Sasami made a careful study of this new girl. She was older than she (Sasami) was, but certainly younger than Ayeka. She had pale, near-white skin that contracted sharply with green cat's eyes so dark that they seemed nearly black. Her hair, in color, was a strange harmony between dark brown and lavender; in style, it was clipped behind her ears and fell after her shoulders, except for two thick locks that hung loose, curving around her face and under her chin like a frame. As for clothing, she wore a low-cut white blouse that clung close to her curvaceous figure, with puffy balloon short sleeves, a pale lavender miniskirt, and chunky royal blue boots that zipped halfway up her calves.  
She seemed very sophisticated to Sasami, but not at all dangerous. She stated her name at the same point at which Ayeka rushed in, followed by the others.  
"Sasami!" Ayeka cried. "Are you all right? Are you? We heard you scream!"  
"I'm fine. I just..." She trailed off. Everyone was staring at her companion. "Oh! I should introduce you to... um..."  
"Rienzi," she of that name offered with a shy smile. "Rienzi Fusaichi."  
"Rienzi?" Tenchi repeated, puzzled.  
"Rienzi, yes. My mother had a passion for Wagner."  
"Wagner?" Mihoshi blinked.   
"What were you doing to Sasami?" Ayeka questioned, suspicious.  
"Nothing! I was just trying to make a friend."  
Ryoko was thinking. "Fusaichi... Fusaichi... where have I heard that name before..." Mentally, she went through all the faces she harbored in her mind, trying to connect name to visage. "You did say Fusaichi, right?"  
"Yes." The pale face began to cloud over, warning of a possible storm ahead?  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kiyone. "Where are your parents?"  
The clouds cast shadows that warped her face. "I don't have any."  
Sasami bit her lip. "That's so sad!"  
"But if you don't have any parents, what are you doing - " Tenchi began, but was interrupted.  
"I've got it!" Ryoko shouted. "Pegasus Fusaichi!"  
"Butterfly," Ryoko hissed, glowering behind flaming eyes.   
Ryoko nodded thoughtfully, obliviously to Rienzi's reaction. "Butterfly. Butterfly Fusaichi, that's right." A sudden, stricken look came over her face. "And you are..."  
"Her daughter." Now the face seemed almost ashamed.   
"But Butterfly... was... er."  
"What is going on here?" Ayeka demanded, hands on hips.   
"C'mere." She beckoned Ayeka and Tenchi away from the rest. Rienzi glared at her, as if aware of what Ryoko would say, which, by the way, she was.   
Ryoko leaned forward, waving aqua-blue strands of hair out of her face. "Butterfly Fusaichi," she whispered, "was an extremely famous exotic dancer and prostitute, among other things of that nature. So famous she gained significant fame in other parts of the galaxy. Her name comes from a detailed butterfly tattooed at the top of her left breast. Apparently she got involved with the wrong guy, a cellist in an orchestra, and went to work there as a vocalist. She was a superb singer, but the cellist left her as soon as she had a child. She made her living, er, shall we say, entertaining the symphony orchestra members, but died three years later. Before I came to Earth, rumors of her were still circulating among the male space pirates."  
Ayeka's eyes were wide. "You mean that vulgar girl was trying to make friends with Sasami?"  
Ryoko nodded, but Tenchi cut in. "Wait a moment. Let's be fair. How do you know Rienzi had taken up the same career as her mother?"  
Both girls stared at him. Ryoko shook her head. "Just look at her. Butterfly Fusaichi... well, I suppose maybe we should give her a chance." Ayeka said nothing, but it was clear she wasn't terribly enthusiastic about letting the poor girl anywhere near Sasami.   
Mihoshi and Kiyone had taken Sasami back to the refreshment stand for a fresh box of Junior Mints, so Rienzi stood alone when they returned, leaning casually against the wall. "Well, I suppose you've told everyone I'm tainted," Rienzi said, her voice brittle and icy.   
"Not at all," denied Ryoko as she sat down, lying through her teeth. "Tell me, Bu... Rienzi. Do you live here?"  
Rienzi nodded stiffly, on her guard. "Yes, backstage. Ever since my mother died."  
"How old were you then?" Tenchi inquired.  
"I was only three," came the reply. She was thawing just a bit.   
"And how do you make your living?" Ayeka put in not quite as subtly as she would have liked.  
Rienzi resurrected her glare, freezing again. "Not that way." An uncomfortable pause. Then, "I'm a vocalist in the choir."  
"Oh," said Ayeka, suddenly showing some interest, "are you performing today?"  
"Yes," answered Rienzi. "But not till after intermission."  
"Rienzi," Tenchi said gently, "I know you feel like you're being interrogated as a criminal. But we just want to get to the bottom of you."  
The girl's green eyes turned to black, cold slits. "Why?"  
"To protect Sasami," was Ayeka's immediate reply.   
To find out about you, thought Ryoko, but didn't say it.  
Rienzi turned wooden. "I would never hurt anyone. Especially not Sasami, she hasn't put me down." She stressed the last phrase, emphasizing her current predicament. "Besides, I don't want to be gotten to the bottom of. There is nothing for me in life, and I prefer to remain enigmatic, if that's alright with you."   
Ayeka bit back an angry retort. "There's nothing in life for you?"  
"No."  
The conversation could most certainly have continued, but at that very moment Sasami skipped in, Kiyone and Mihoshi trailing in her wake, "Hi!" all three said as one by ways of salutation.   
Rienzi jumped up hurriedly. "Gotta go now. The concert starts in about ten minutes, and I'll be in the way." She disappeared into the steadily growing crowd of concertgoers.   
"Why isn't Rienzi staying?" Sasami asked, as she sat down.   
"She has to perform," Ryoko said. "She's in the chorus. They come on after intermission, so you'll be able to spot her then."  
"What are we hearing again, Tenchi?" Ayeka changed the subject.  
"A full performance of the entire musical score of The Nutcracker, minus the dancers," Tenchi supplied.  
"By," Sasami read, "Peter Ily... Ilyich. Peter Ilyich. Tachi, Tichaki, Tachewsky? Tachy... um... help?"  
"Tchaikovsky," Tenchi told her, "it's Russian."  
Sasami smiled and sat back, pleased with the newness of it all, and flipped through her program for a few minutes. Then she watched with interest as the musicians began to come out, one by one, and tune their instruments with the skill of the great artist.   
And then the houselights dimmed; the chandeliers sparkled brilliantly for a brief moment and went out. An expectant hush fell over not just the crowd, but the entire stage, as if even the performers were waiting to find out what was to happen next. When the conductor finally appeared, the audience broke into resounding applause, which echoed off the walls and back into the ears of the expectorant people. The conductor raised his fragile baton, and...  
  
Sasami loved it. From the very moment the first notes flew to her ears, she was engrossed in a new world entirely unlike the last. In this glorious music was the Utopia all civilizations craved, if only they would come to it. She felt fear and joy, sorrow and delight, as the music bade her feel it. Her emotions were mere clay to be shaped by the composer, and had performed his job with skill. She stole occasional glances at Ayeka, trying to read in her sister's face the rapt enjoyment natural, but it wasn't to be seen.  
It wasn't to be seen, but it was felt. Ayeka sensed herself being pulled in all different directions; stretched between laughing and crying, separately or at once. She wanted to shout with happiness and sob for grief, but as usual, she could not. Her emotions were bottled inside her, deep inside, in a room that allowed access to few, if any. And when they escaped, they never reached her face.  
To all, it was a major disappointment when the first act was over, but they consoled themselves with the fact that there would be more after intermission. Tenchi led them back to the foyer, and they all shared a couple drinks again.   
Sasami was sipping some root beer when she heard the faint whisper from behind her. "Psst... Sasami! Yeah, you! Sasami!"  
She swung around, her bright pigtails whipping rents through the air. "Huh?" she murmured, a little fearfully.  
"Over here, Sasami, by the small door!" came the voice again.  
"Rienzi?" Sasami ventured, looking at the door, from which suddenly protruded a small lavender-brown head.  
"Yeah!" She beckoned frantically. "Come here for a second! Want to come backstage with me? I could sneak you on, and you could sing with the chorus!"  
"Really?" Sasami looked back at the others. Tenchi was saying something about how the second act was about to start, and they'd better get back. Be a good girl... sing on stage. Be a good girl... sing on stage. She nodded. "Let's go." She slipped through the door with Rienzi.  
As she turned to go, Ayeka spotted a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. Spinning about, she was just in time to see Sasami disappearing through a small door. Oh, no... She raced forward and yanked the door open, following the wandering princess inside. Now to find her... oooh, that Rienzi!  
  
Rienzi yanked her almost painfully through the crowd of vocalists congregated by the door. Sasami didn't notice, however, because she was too busy staring at Rienzi. The young girl was wearing the uniform of the chorus for this particular show, but it looked more like a costume gown. A low, angular neckline was bordered with delicate, snow-white lace, the same that edged the three-quarter loose sleeves and floor-length skirt. Embroidered over the entire dress were silvery snowflakes that adorned it in an array of shapes and sizes. "You like it?" Rienzi asked, noticing as she came to a halt. Sasami nodded wordlessly. "Good, you're wearing one just like it. Change into this."  
Sasami took the dress in an almost subdued manner and ducked into a closet. As she zipped the back, she heard someone call, "Fifteen minutes till the chorus is on!" She jumped out hastily, and Rienzi grabbed at the girl's hair and began fixing it the same manner as her own, two braids wrapped over the head. Rienzi secured the hair with snowflake bobby pins, and was done. "Good, now come on!" Again the hand was grabbed; Sasami felt as though she were in a race.   
But a moment later all was forgotten; she was on stage. She stood next to Rienzi on the risers in the back, but she was still very aware of the bright shine of the spotlight flooding her face. She looked with rapture at the audience she couldn't see, and knew that by some miracle they could look at her, and see her singing, like one-way windows. She added her voice to the throng, and she struck the pure, sweet notes strong and true.   
She wondered if Tenchi and Ryoko and Kiyone and Mihoshi and Ayeka could see her. The former two couldn't... but Ayeka could.  
The snowflake waltz ended, and as Sasami and Rienzi dispersed with the others under the cover of darkness, Sasami felt a hand on her arm. She looked up; "Ayeka?"  
Bright eyes were angry and hurt. "Sasami! You ran off without telling us!"  
Sasami blushed. "Well... Rienzi said she'd let me sing on stage."  
Ayeka transferred her glare to Rienzi. "Thanks for telling us," she said coolly, and led Sasami away. The younger princess threw furtive glances over her shoulder as she walked away. Rienzi stood silently, detached, blank-faced, though resplendent in her lovely gown. Yet still she looked...  
Lost.  
  
Sasami enjoyed the rest of the concert, but she kept thinking of poor Rienzi. The older girl had brought excitement into an already exhilarating day, but it wasn't that which drew her. Sasami felt as if Rienzi... needed something from her, and the others. If only she could figure out what. She let her thoughts ride with the continuing music, but slipped out a bit early in order to change back into her kimono. Good-bye, gown... sigh.  
And so it was her great delight and total lack of displeasure when she followed the others into the main hall, also known as the current site for complete, total, and utter pandemonium. The cause? The tiny flakes of mere hours ago had morphed into a raging blizzard; a dangerous monstrosity only a fool would attempt to reach home in.   
"We're stuck!" Sasami announced joyfully.  
"Yeah!" Mihoshi added, echoing Sasami's mood.   
Ryoko and Kiyone stared at them. "And you guys are happy about this?" they said simultaneously.   
Ayeka glanced at the snow, watching as it stuck to the window pains and created patterns all its own. "If only Washu had decided to come, then we could get out of here easily."  
"But she didn't," Tenchi stated, "so let's follow the crowd. Everyone seems to be reentering the theater. Maybe we'll be given arrangements. It doesn't look like the snow is about the stop, and I can't foresee any plows coming through."  
His plan was put into effect immediately, and sure enough, the manager was standing on the stage. "Quiet, folks, please," he screamed into a microphone, and was still just barely audible above the din. "If I could have some silence for a moment?" The noise level was lowered significantly. "Thank you. As I am sure you are all aware, we are currently subject to some violent inclement weather. Since there are no other real alternatives, you are all invited to spend the night here. The food stands will remain open until midnight, and will be serving free coffee and tea. Please make your own sleeping arrangements, and please don't go wandering off unattended. Thank you very much, and we will keep you posted on the latest weather updates." The man left the stage hastily.   
"Hooray!" Sasami clapped her hands. "What fun! Oh, but I wish Ryo-ohki had come."  
"Hmmm," Ryoko mused. "'Make your own sleeping arrangements.' I wonder what he meant by that." She winked at Tenchi, who blushed and turned around.   
"Excuse me," an extremely tentative voice came from above them. Rienzi was hanging from the balcony above their heads. "Um, I was wondering... I know that the seats aren't very comfortable to sleep in, and my room has plenty of blankets. It's just backstage, so would you like to sleep there instead? I know you're mad at me, but..."  
"We are?" said Mihoshi.  
"Sure!" beamed Sasami, taking matters into her own hands, and bounced after Rienzi, who had done her flipping-over-the-balcony-railing trick.   
Rienzi took them stealthily back stage and snuck into a large walk-in closet. Well, large for a walk-in closet, though not over-large for a room. Mutely, Rienzi handed out quilts and blankets, speaking only to say, "Make ourselves comfortable." By squeezing a bit and doing some rearranging, everyone was able to fit their make-shift sleeping bags on the floor.   
The room, of course, was sparse and small, with a small mattress in one corner and a cardboard box serving as a nightstand. On the box was one thing: a picture of Rienzi and her mother. The resemblance was astounding, and Butterfly didn't look like a bad woman at all. She wore a nice but decent dress, and her lavender hair was done in the same style as Rienzi's. Her eyes, though the same shape, were pure, pale green. The small Rienzi, no more than two, had her arms wrapped around her mother's neck; Butterfly smiled down at her. "She looks... kind," Tenchi said, picking the photo up.  
"She was," Rienzi said, stiffening. "That is all I have of her, that, and a few drawings my" she swallowed "father did of her."  
"What a pretty necklace," Ryoko added, touching the photo. The white-gold chain was nearly invisible, making the jeweled butterfly charm seem to float effortlessly at the young woman's delicate throat. "Do you still have it?"  
"No." Rienzi had obviously clammed up.   
At Sasami's request Rienzi then took the group on a small tour of the backstage area. They peeked out from the wings at the inviting stage, still brightly lit by the spotlights, where several clusters of people had decided to camp out. They stopped by the practice room, where many musicians were tirelessly honing their craft, and listened in. "Rhapsody in Blue," Rienzi identified with a knowing nod, "it's on tomorrow's evening program."  
A favored spot was the costume closet. Sections were partitioned off for each individual performer, holding dresses, pins, gloves, scarves, ribbons, and countless other necessities. "I keep all my clothes here," said Rienzi motioning to her section. "My performance gowns, but also every day stuff. The only other clothing I've got is the more decent of my mother's old things."  
"What did your mother do?" Sasami asked unwittingly, as she ran her hands over the items. Half the room froze; the other half seemed puzzled.   
"Oh, she was just a performer, like me," Rienzi finally put in lightly, and that was that.   
Last but not least was the lounge, in which several vocalists and musicians were reclining. "Hey, Rienzi," a young woman called as they entered. "We're in for the night, eh?"  
"Hi, Alice," was Rienzi's reply. "These are some people I met who came to today's concert. I offered them use of my room." Alice waved and smiled, then returned to her book. "Alice is an American diplomat's daughter, and a singer, like me," Rienzi explained. "She's very good. Hey, Alice, what are tomorrow's concerts again?"  
Alice looked up. "Oh, in the morning, there's a children's performance of the Carnival of the Animals. We're not needed for that one, but I hear they're bringing in a guest cellist for the swan solo. Then the afternoon is a mixie, and we're in that. Polynesian Dances, Rhapsody in Blue, Bolero, and everyone's favorite, Overture to Rienzi." She winked.   
"I just thought of something!" Rienzi grinned. "Hey, why don't you guys come to tomorrow's concerts? You're stuck here, anyway, sneaking you in would be no trouble."  
"I don't know," Ayeka said hesitantly, looking at Sasami.  
"Why not?" Mihoshi laughed.   
An older man walked up to Rienzi and ruffled her hair. "Is the local troublemaker plotting again?" Rienzi just smiled secretively. He turned to the group. "Hi, I'm Suzuki, and this super girl here is crazy! We have to pretend she doesn't exist, or else the authorities might come for her. Although why she wants to stay is a mystery to me, she doesn't get paid anything. Oh, and if anyone asks, her room is a broom closet, okay? Bye."  
Back in Rienzi's room, Kiyone stretched. "Why don't we have something to eat and then get to sleep?" she suggested. "It's been a long day."  
"You go ahead," Ayeka said quietly. "I'm not very hungry." After having convinced everyone else that she meant it, they left.  
"You don't like me, do you?"  
Ayeka whirled around, her heart thumping wildly. "Oh, it's you, Rienzi. I thought you had gone to get something to eat."  
"Nah. I only have enough money for a meal or so a day, and that's just what Alice gives me. But you don't like me."  
Ayeka was quiet. "Well..."  
"That's alright, I don't mind. But may I ask you why?"   
"Well, um, well, it's not that I dislike you personally, but..." Ayeka's diplomatic instincts were fighting it out with her horror at Rienzi's past.  
Rienzi beat her to the punch. "Oh, I see. It's not me you dislike personally, it's just that fact that my mother was a prostitute, and you think that because of that, I am automatically evil and a slut. Is that right?"  
"I wasn't going to say that..."  
"But listen, Miss Ayeka," Rienzi said in a suddenly earnest tone, "please listen. You are a princess. Don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you ever wish, if only I weren't a princess? I see in your face, in your demeanor, that you do. But no matter how hard you try, you can't get away from it. As a princess, you have a past you can't escape from. And so it is with me. Because my mother made some mistakes, I am followed around by my past, and people can't see past that. You do understand, don't you, Miss Ayeka? Don't you?" Black-green eyes, wide and hopeful, looked beseechingly into hers.   
Ayeka swallowed. "You are wise beyond yours years, little Rienzi. But you seem to have risen above it. Tell me what to do."  
The eyes narrowed. "You aren't condescending to me, are you? No. I haven't risen above it at all. I do what you do: I ignore it. But that's no good for either of us, the bottling and storing of emotions. We need closure. But Miss Ayeka, do what I do: take pleasure in the tiny part of the world that accepts you. You compare everything with Jurai, and feel guilty because of it. Don't compare, contrast, and closure will come to you someday." Rienzi's face broke into a spontaneous smile. "I'm talking nonsense, aren't I? That's only me. Do what you want."  
The princess shook her head. Seek out the differences. Find closure.   
  
A blue quilt rolled over and landed on top of a flannel plaid blanket. The blanket kicked the quilt and told it in a voice that sounded eerily like Kiyone's to go away. The quilt rolled over and suffocated a yellow comforter, which leapt three feet in the air, gave out a yell, and landed, panting, in a heap.   
It sat up. "Arg," Tenchi groaned, stretching, "never sleep on a linoleum floor if you have an option."  
"Well, you didn't," came a voice, which took a moment for him to place. Oh yes, that Rienzi kid.   
"What time is it?" Ryoko asked.   
"Six forty-five," Rienzi said cheerfully, "up and at 'em!"  
"ButwhatifIdon'twanttohubbadywuh?" said the blue quilt, falling off and revealing itself to be Mihoshi.  
"No choice," Rienzi answered. "Breakfast in the lounge ends at seven-thirty and the Carnival of the Animals concert starts at eight o' clock. If you want free food, you'd better rise and shine."  
"I'll rise," Ryoko said, "but I refuse to shine. Let's go."  
They had just finished breakfast when the manager came racing up in a frenzied panic. "Rienzi! There you are. We can't find the solo cellist, and the concert starts in twenty minutes! Do you know where he was staying for today?"  
"Yes, of course," Rienzi said, "his stuff was to be put in the extra practice room. But how do you know he even arrived today? There were snow drifts three feet high!"  
"I met with him earlier; I know he's here, and besides, the snow stopped early this morning and the plows came through. Just find him, Rienzi, please!"  
The manager was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me!" Mihoshi lilted, "we're from the Galaxy Police! We'll find this missing cellist!"  
Kiyone's mind was working quickly. If I can find a missing person, I'll get that promotion for sure! "Yes sir, we track him down! Where was he last seen? What does he look like? When did he arrive? What was he carrying at the time? Was he being followed? Does he have any enemies that you know of? Did he..."  
"Um, well..."  
"Just the facts, please, sir!" Mihoshi added.  
"Hmmm," said the manager. "Mmhmmm. That's quite alright. Rienzi, this guy is tall, brown haired, black eyed, and should have his cello with him. Find him and tell him to get to the wings ASAP. Hop to it!"  
Kiyone sighed. "Drat."  
"I'll go with you, Rienzi!" Sasami said, "I'm quiet!"  
"Sure!" Do I actually have a friend? She motioned to the others. "You guys go ahead. We'll watch from the wings. C'mon, Sasami." Rienzi looked at Ayeka, who merely nodded. Rienzi and Sasami took off down the hall.   
Rienzi peered into the room that had been designated as the cellist's. "Nobody here. But what a mess!" She picked up a piece of paper; one of many music sheets scattered all over the floor. "He's been in the room, though. There's his case, but his cello and bow are gone." She turned over the paper.  
And froze.  
It was a crumpled sheet of white paper, so old and worn that it had the consistency of a Kleenex. There was nothing on the side facing Sasami, so she peeked over Rienzi's shoulder and looked at the other side.  
It was a drawing. The hairstyle was the same. The virgin white dress was scandalous. The hair was lavender, and the eyes green. At the beautiful woman's throat was a fine white-gold chain that was nearly invisible, making the jeweled butterfly charm seem to float effortlessly at the young lady's delicate throat. The hand holding the drawing began to tremble.  
It was Butterfly Fusaichi.  
And Sasami held Rienzi while she cried.   
  
The man hoisted is cello with one arm and drew the bow across the strings. Needs rosin, he thought, and rummaged around in his pocket. Shoot, he'd forgotten it in his cello case; he'd have to go back to the room and he was late as it was. He strode purposefully down the hall and flung open the door to his personal practice room.  
"Butterfly," he whispered.  
It was she, it had to be. Never mind that her hair was tinged with brown; never mind her green eyes bordered on black. The face was the same strong shape, and the long hair was styled in the usual manner. Butterfly Fusaichi, great beauty, in his room.   
Hadn't he read that she had died? He could've sworn... but here she was, with him again. In the shocked fog of his mind, he did the only thing he could think of: he reached for her.  
She sidestepped away, a cry escaping her lips. His arms extended, but she strained backwards, sobbing still, tears cascading down her cheeks in rainbow waterfalls. "Get away from me," she whimpered, and he backhanded her fiercely, succumbing to his sudden anger. How dare she attempt to tell him to leave her. She was used to it; it was her job.   
The force of his blow knocked her to the ground, and he noticed another girl standing behind her. Who was this? He didn't recognize the tiny blue-haired thing. Was this... something jogged his memory. He had left Butterfly because... the child. He took a step forward, contemplating...  
And was hit in the back of the head by the blunt end of a music stand, which clattered to the floor along with him. He blacked out for a moment; when he regained his vision he stared at her. "Butterfly," was all he could say; all he had said.  
"No," she said, "I am her daughter. Rienzi."  
A pause.  
"You... you don't know me."  
She stood before him, small, shaking, biting her lip to ward off further tears. You left me, she thought, and she wanted to go to him, her father. But she couldn't. He wasn't her father, really, he didn't love her and he hadn't loved Butterfly. She tried to summon the cold contempt for him that she knew would put him in his place. How dare he attack her. How dare he even look at Sasami. She could abuse him, kill him even, and be justified. She opened her mouth, ready to put him down.  
"They... they need you in the concert hall."   
She fled.  
  
Sasami had watched, white-faced, as this mysterious man, Rienzi's father. He had come in abruptly, attempted to rape Rienzi, had considered trying to get to the vulnerable princess. Yet even as she was here alone with him, she held no fear, only pity. He was a broken man, and had never known his daughter.  
No, only pity.  
He reached out to her, and she drew back instinctively. But in his hand was a small package, wrapped in brown paper. He spoke, and his words seem to come from a dead man. "Give this to her," he croaked. "Tell her... I'm sorry." With effort, he pushed himself up from the floor, lifted his cello, and limped from the room.   
Sasami remained for a long while after he had left.  
  
She hung onto the black curtains cloaking the wings, hanging off them as if she'd crumble if she let go. Carnival of the animals was almost over. There was only one more song before the finale: The Dying Swan.  
The long, mournful notes of the swan's song were familiar to Rienzi. She had grown up on such music and more. But the piece seemed to take on a new meaning for her as the skilled cellist played unaccompanied. It was as if he was saying good-bye to her alone. Her swollen fingers released the fabric, and she collapsed slowly to the ground.   
That was how they found her, half asleep, her bleary eyes red from crying. Ayeka shook her shoulder gently, and Rienzi's eyes flew wide as she jumped up as though touched by a live wire. "Sasami?" she said.  
"It's me, Ayeka."  
"Are you alright?" Tenchi said with concern.  
Rienzi sighed. "No," she said. Then, "Yes, I am now."  
"What happened?" was Ryoko's contribution to the conversation.  
"I found him," Rienzi said, her voice unhesitating but weary.  
"Who?" inquired Mihoshi.  
"My father. But... he wasn't my father. He... he tried to... he tried to get me. And then he went for Sasami, but I hit him in the back of the head with a music stand of all things, and he turned to me, and..."  
"What?" Tenchi and Kiyone said together.  
"Where's Sasami?" Ayeka said in sudden fear.  
"Here I am!" came a bright voice, and Sasami rushed in. "Rienzi! There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" She became suddenly somber. "He... told me to tell you that... he's sorry. And he said to give you this." Sasami thrust the parcel toward Rienzi, who closed her eyes and gingerly drew it away. She unwrapped the package, and sudden beams of colored light beamed upward onto the ceiling. All stared inside.  
It was a necklace... with a butterfly charm.  
  
Ayeka watched the evening concert with new eyes that night. Before, she could not escape the constant image of Jurai, beating away inside her head, calling her to come back to 'important diplomatic matters.' Every fine detail of the concert hall had mocked her. But through an unlikely source, she had learned to appreciate her surroundings. Her emotions she still kept hidden, but she could only conquer one day at a time. Someday she would find closure.  
Sasami, too, watched with new eyes, but hers rested only on Rienzi, fresh as a flower in full bloom on the risers, taking a place for the first time in front. She shone through the Polynesian Dances; could be seen in fleeting moments peeking out into the stage during Rhapsody in Blue and Bolero. The finale, Overture to Rienzi, seemed to live up to its name as each violin and trumpet and cello and clarinet sang for its master.   
They saw her again, once, before they had to go, and Sasami and Rienzi grasped hands. "May I come again, sometime, and visit you?" Sasami asked.  
"Of course, and welcome."  
"You are all right now, aren't you?"  
Rienzi smiled. "Yes. Reuniting with my father wasn't what I would have hoped it to be, but at least now it's over and no longer a mystery. I've found... I've found something."  
"Closure," Ayeka murmured over Sasami's head.  
"Yes." Rienzi nodded. "Closure." Then she leaned forward and whispered in Sasami's ear. "Did you see my dress?"  
"Of course. You're wearing it right now. It's lovely, as usual."  
Rienzi winked. "Ah, you've looked at it, but you haven't seen it." She lifted the skirt, the hem of which was embroidered with one upon the other of white roses. Nestled among the petals was a small silhouette: a butterfly.   
With a flip of her skirt like a butterfly's wing, she was gone.   
  



End file.
